


All I Want for Christmas

by crookedlydeepcolor



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedlydeepcolor/pseuds/crookedlydeepcolor
Summary: All he wanted for Christmas was her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my KB

If someone had asked him later what caught his attention he wouldn’t have known what to say. He first heard her voice before he ever saw her face. Maybe it was the Korean being spoken in an American accent or the way her voice just sounded so confident even as she stumbled over words and sentence structure. Or maybe it was the glimpses he caught of her bright hair, a color that was maybe blonde or maybe orange-ish and short. All he knew was that something had piqued his interest and he wanted to be next to her, see her face as she spoke. Looking at the group around her he noticed that she was surrounded by guys some he knew personally and some he recognized, it wouldn’t be weird for him to wander up and say hi. Gripping his drink a little tighter, he nonchalantly wandered over, catching In Sung’s eye as he got closer. In Sung grinned at him and pulled him into the group around her. There was a lull in the conversation and In Sung gestured towards Song Joong Ki, “I’d like you to meet my friend, Song Joong Ki.” If he hadn’t been paying close attention to her face, he would have missed the way her eyes briefly widened, the way she seemed to collect herself and reached out a hand, “Nice to meet you. I’m Sara”. 

He woke up slowly the next morning, gradually surfacing until his memories of the night before came rushing back. He’d spent the remainder of the party within the group that stayed clustered around her, hanging on to her every word. Once they had been introduced she hadn’t paid him any particular attention, continuing on the with the conversations with those around her. He had jumped in on occasion but had been mostly content to just listen and watch. While her Korean was decent, she had spoken mostly in English. His English was better than it used to be, but not great. Thankfully, he had understand enough to follow the conversation and answer questions when asked, though she never asked him anything directly. He couldn’t say it was shyness because she had been so comfortable surrounded by a group of Korean celebs. “Maybe she didn’t know who I am” Song Joong Ki wondered to himself. He was used to people, girls especially, hanging on his every word whether he wanted them to or not. It felt odd that for the first time in a long time he wanted a girl to pay attention to him and she didn’t seem to care if he was there or not. Though did her very brief look of what had appeared to be shock when she first saw him mean anything? He sighed to himself, “I haven’t overanalyzed an interaction with a girl in years. What was so special about this girl?” He jumped as his cell phone rang on the table next to the bed. Leaning over he saw it was In Sung calling. He didn’t even have a chance to say hello before In Sung started “Hey Joong Ki, want to meet up for brunch at the place around the corner from your place? I’m in your neighborhood.”  
“Does this mean you got lucky with that girl you were talking to?” Song Joong Ki had recognized her last night as a B-list celebrity and knew she lived a couple of streets over from his apartment. “You know I don’t kiss and tell,” In Sung snapped back. “You going to meet me or no?” Song Joong Ki sighed, “Sure, I’ll see you there in 15."

“So what do you know about that American girl who was there last night? I think her name was Sara?” Joong Ki asked after the waitress had left with their orders.  
In Sung looked confused for a moment. “Sara? Oh! Remember that big scandal last year when it came out that TOP from BigBang was dating an American girl a number of years older than him?” Joong Ki had to think for a moment before remembering someone mentioning it to him. He nodded at In Sung to continue.  
“Well, she moved to Seoul about a month after the news broke to live with TOP. Sara is close friends with her and comes to visit every couple of months. I think she’s also become chummy with the rest of the Big Bang guys? I heard someone say she might even stay with GD if he’s town. Why do you want to know?”  
Song Joong Ki paused for a moment. “Not sure. There was just something about her and I was curious what you knew. Do you think she and GD are an item?”  
In Sung looked at him, a small smile appearing. “Everything I’ve heard says they’re just friends. I know when she comes to visit they spend most of the time hanging with GD and Seung Hyun’s crowd. She did mention last night that she’s here until the 25th.”  
Song Joong Ki glanced down at his phone. Today was December 20th, which meant he had only five days to find her and figure out what this something might be.  
“In Sung-ah, any chance you know exactly where she’s staying or what other events she might be at?”

December 21st  
Song Joong Ki glanced down at his sweater and grimaced. He was going to kill Kwang Soo if he ever got him alone. He should have known that ugly sweater parties were never held at the hottest new club in Gangnum, but he’d been so eager to go that he hadn’t payed attention beyond the fact he was supposed to wear the sweater Kwang Soo handed him. He knew that using Kwang Soo’s connections would involve some ridicule and interference from In Sung and Kwang Soo, he just didn’t realize it would happen so quickly. So here he was, tagging along to some ugly holiday sweater party in the hopes that Kwang Soo was right and she would be here. He also hoped that no one took any pictures of him in this ridiculous sweater. He wasn’t sure his fans would appreciate what his friends had convinced him to wear. The venue, the VIP area of one of the hottest new clubs in Gangnum, was packed with a mix of celebs and their hanger ons, everyone a little unsure of what to say. The party was being thrown by some entertainment executive so it was an odd mix. Song Joong Ki kept scanning the room, hoping that Kwang Soo was right and she would be here with the BigBang guys. Just as he was about to give up hope and slink out before too many people saw him in this ridiculous get up, he turned and caught a glimpse of her bright hair and smile. His pleasure at finally finding her quickly turned to annoyance when he realised she was talking to Gong Yoo. And that she seemed much more interested in their conversation then she had been in him the night before.  
“Kwang Soo-ah, didn’t you film an episode with Gong Yoo?” Song Joong Ki grabbed his arm and started pulling him through the crowded room. “I need you to say hi to him and then introduce me.” Based on the smirk Kwang Soo gave him, he knew he would never hear the end of it but at this point he didn’t care.  
Gong Yoo turned as they approached and reached out to grab Kwang Soo’s hand. While they were busy talking, Song Joong Ki turned to Sara only to notice she was staring at his sweater, a small smile on her face. She glanced up at him. “Not something I would picture you wearing,” she said in accented Korean. He couldn’t remember the last time he had blushed, but he could feel his face starting to get warm. “It was all Kwang Soo’s doing. He told me this was an ugly sweater party, and I unfortunately believed him”. She laughed, but before she could say anything more, GD appeared at her side. He nodded to Joong Ki and leaned towards her “Noona, there is someone I want to introduce you to.” She smiled at Joong Ki, “Nice to see you again,” and disappeared into the crowd. 

December 22nd  
As he drank his coffee the next morning, Joong Ki thought back over the previous night. After she had been pulled away by GD, he had seen her a couple of times across the room but hadn’t been able to get close to her again. Once he had realised it wasn’t going to happen, he’d left, ditching Kwang Soo without a word. Served the asshole right. Through, if he was going to try again, he’d need his help. He grabbed his phone and called Kwang Soo, hoping he would be still sleeping and he’d have the pleasure of waking him up.  
“Joong Ki-ah, where did you get to last night?” Kwang Soo sounded fully awake. “I had a chance to talk with your girl and she asked after you. Seemed disappointed when I said you’d left.”  
Song Joong Ki sighed, “I got tired of all the looks I was getting with that awful sweater. You owe me for that.”  
Kwang Soo laughed, “Then you will be pleased to know that I found out what she is going to be doing tomorrow. Though maybe I should think about what I want you to do in exchange for the information.”  
“Kwang Soo-ah, I already made an ass out of myself for you yesterday, so let’s say we are even. Tell me what you found out.” He tried not to sound too desperate.  
“She’s a big fan of BTS and they are having a fan meet tomorrow afternoon. I gather on her first visit back in March, her close friend asked Seung Hyun to pull some strings to get her and Sara an introduction to the band. They got friendly with the group, and always try and see them perform when Sara’s visiting.”  
Song Joong Ki started thinking quickly. He knew who BTS was, had even seen them perform at awards shows a couple of times, but he didn’t have any direct connections to the group.  
“Kwang Soo-ah, my favorite friend,” he wheedled, “who do you know in or around BTS?”

December 23rd  
Song Joong Ki groaned to himself as the shrieks of what was supposed to be singing got louder and more high pitched. ”Rappers really should not be allowed to sing,” he thought to himself as he tossed back what had to be his 10th shot of soju. He wasn’t sure he was drunk enough yet to really be enjoying the norebang with Park Bo Gum, Taehyung and Hobi. At least Sara seemed to be having a great time, egging on the younger guys to sing and trading jokes back and forth with Kwang Soo.  
It had ended up being though his own connections that Joong Ki had gotten a VIP invite to the BTS fanmeet. Park Bo Gum was good friends with Taehyung and was happy to connect him to the right people. While BTS was impressive and fun to watch, the fanmeet had been filled with screaming girls, so he was grateful for the VIP ticket which allowed him to stay out of sight and to also be in the same box as Sara. He could tell she was enjoying it, the way she leaned forward in her seat, smile on her face, mouthing the words of the songs and laughing with her friend.  
He had intended to talk to her after the show, but she got swept up in greeting the boys and the next thing he knew he had agreed to go out for norebang with Bo Gum, Hobi and Taehyung… He might have agreed after he realized she was going and going without her friend. This, he thought, might be a chance to get to know her better. On the way to bar Kwang Soo called to see how his evening was going and then invited himself along.  
“Joong Ki-hyung, it's your turn to sing” Bo Gum called out, bursting into laughter at the look on his face.  
“I need a couple more drinks before that happens,” he said. “Besides, I’m not sure I could compare to the three of you”.  
He heard a laugh from the other side of the room and looked up to see a smile on her face. “Anything would be better than these three attempting to sing,” she said, gesturing at the three younger guys. “Song Joong Ki-shi, I know you have a nice voice, please save us from having to hear anymore.” It was like something had taken over his mind and body, before he had a moment to think he stood up and said, “Sure, do you have any requests?” He could see Kwang Soo staring at him, wondering what had possessed him.  
It was too dark in the room to really be sure, but he thought he might have seen a wicked glint appear in her eyes. “How about ‘Always’ from Descendents of the Sun?” 

December 24th  
When he finally opened his eyes, it was to a pounding headache and the distinct feeling that he might vomit. He slowly rolled over to get away from the faint light coming in through the curtains, only to find that someone else was on the other side of the bed. He jerked back and grabbed his head with a groan as a sharp wave of pain hit him.  
“Keep it down, Joong Ki-ah, I’m trying to sleep,” he heard Kwang Soo mutter from under the pile of blankets.  
Hearing his voice, the memories of the night before began to come back. He remembered, with another inward groan, somehow agreeing to sing ‘Always’ and then to drinking even more. She seemed to have enjoyed his performance, laughing more with him then at him. Following his performance (which she had complimented, he remembered) they had ended up chatting about her visit and her plans for the last couple of days as the bottles of soju kept coming. Joong Ki had mentioned his friendship with So Ji Sub and the invite from him to the opening of a modern art exhibit for the next night. Turns out that Seung Hyun was sponsoring a couple of the artists in the exhibit and she was planning to tag along to the opening. She had seem pleased by the idea that he would be there as well and they had agreed to look for each other. At some point she had left and he had dragged an equally drunk Kwang Soo back to his place. He remembered dumping him on the couch, the bastard must have moved during the night.

Joong Ki glanced at his phone on the bedside table, shocked to discover that he had slept past noon. He hadn’t drunk that much in months and he felt like shit. He started to sit up and had barely gotten fully upright when the room started tilting and the nausea came back in full force. He fell back on the bed, depressed to realize that he wasn’t going anywhere for the rest of the day. As he closed his eyes in the attempt to keep the room from continuing to tilt, he hoped she would 1) miss him and 2) forgive him for not being there. 

December 25th  
Song Joong Ki woke Christmas morning feeling like he had a new lease on life, the horrible hangover of the previous day a distant memory. He had spent the remainder of yesterday sleeping, buried in his bed, not even noticing when Kwang Soo finally left. Other than dinner with friends in the evening he had no real plans for the day. As he lay in bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sara and the few interactions they had had over the past week. He felt like he still needed to say something to her, to tell her something, he wasn't sure what. He remembered her saying she had a early afternoon flight from Incheon, and while it was crazy to show up at the airport, he couldn’t help himself. He had planned to say something to her at the exhibit opening the night before, but he’d been feeling too awful to go. He barely knew anything about her, and it wasn’t like this was going to go anywhere, but he wanted to say something more to her then the few brief conversations over the past week.  
He jumped out of bed and was about to grab the nearest clothes when he thought it would probably be best to take a quick shower. Coming out of the bathroom, he threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his heavy jacket and keys and raced out the door. Thankfully there was not much traffic due to it being Christmas. As he drove he thought of how he could find her and what he would say, whether she would think he was being a stalker and call him crazy.  
Arriving at the airport, he left his car in the short term parking lot and walked into the international terminal, heading for the Asiana desk. Since it would be too much to try and monitor every airline that had a flight to the US, he had chosen to focus on Asiana and hope that he had guessed correctly. As he approached the line, he caught sight of her uniquely colored hair and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. She was waiting to check-in so he stood off to the side, somewhat out of sight, waiting for her to finish up and head towards security. He was thankful he had remembered to grab his hat so hopefully no one would recognize him.  
She made it through the line quickly, dropped off her luggage and turned to head towards security. He must not have been as well disguised as he thought as she seemed to see him immediately. She walked over, a question visible on her face.  
“Song Joong Ki-shi, what are you doing here?” she asked in her accented Korean, a large smile on her face. “Are you also traveling?”  
He felt himself starting to flush. “Umm, no, I wanted to…, there was…” he realized he was sounding as flustered as he felt. Everything over the last couple of days was leading to this moment and if he was going to do it, it had to be now. He took a deep breath and tried again.  
“Sara, all I want for Christmas is you.”


	2. Second Chances or Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara didn't know what to expect after what had happened at the airport on Christmas Day but her only birthday wish was returning for a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my favorite KB, I'm afraid this might be a little self indulgent but I got the idea stuck in my head and just had to write it.

“Finally” she breathed to herself, feeling the engines roar to life as the plane raced down the runway, lifting into the air. After what felt like months but really had only been six weeks, she was finally heading back to S. Korea and the story she had left hanging. She settled into her seat, thinking back to that last day at the airport, groaning to herself as she remembered how idiotic she had been. 

Sara had been visiting Allie for almost a year, making a point to visit every couple of months and in all that time she had never crossed paths with Song Joong Ki, even though she and Allie had tried to make it happen. And then suddenly, after a year of looking, always keeping an eye out every time she attended an event he could be at, Song Joong Ki started appearing at every event. And not just appearing but actually seeming to want to talk with her. The first time had been so shocking, it had flashed by in a blur, the only thing she had been able to say directly to him was her name. She wanted to blame her weak conversational Korean for her lack of engagement but given how she could keep up with Hobi and the other BTS idiots she knew that wasn’t the reason. The next time he had appeared in front of her, she had been better prepared but was still rattled. It had helped that he had been wearing a ridiculous holiday sweater and was obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable. She had remembered thinking to herself that he looked nothing like his cool suave Descendents of the Sun character but it made him even more endearing and approachable. Only this time, GD (the asshole) had cock blocked her with some lame ass excuse about needing to meet someone. If she had any regrets about the last year, it was that one drunken night when she had told GD (as much as she had tried she could never think of him as Jiyong)  about her undying love for Song Joong Ki (the details of that night were somewhat hazy but she might have really used the term undying love). GD, the good friend/little brother/asshole that he was, had decided to never let her forget it and had seized his chance at that party. 

When Song Joong Ki had shown up at the BTS concert, she had almost believed fate was at work (but she didn’t really believe in fate so that couldn’t be it). That night, chatting and joking with him at the norebang, had been the highlight of her week, scratch that, her month, but if she was going to be truly honest, her life. And when they made plans to meet up the next night at the gallery opening she didn’t think she could stand the anticipation, the tingling in her elbows and knees. But then he hadn’t shown up at the gallery and she had spent a very long evening wondering what had happened, huddled in a corner drinking as much of the wine as possible to avoid having to talk with the pretentious exhibit attendees, all there only for a chance to rub arms with Choi Seung Hyun and talk behind their hands about his American girlfriend. 

But it was the last meeting, on her last day, literally an hour before she left, that still left her breathless no matter how many times she re-lived it. She had been in such a rush that morning, leaving GD’s apartment later than she should have and getting to Incheon with only minutes to spare. So focused on making it to her gate after checking her bags, she had almost walked past the guy in the puffy jacket and pulled down slingback. It wasn’t until he stepped in front of her that she had looked up. She had been shocked to realize that it was him, Song Joong Ki, standing in front of her, a small sheepish smile on his face. When he had actually said the words, the words that she had replayed over and over again in her mind since that moment, she had been struck dumb and apparently stupid. She had looked at him, her mouth hanging open and then had said the first thing without pausing to think. 

“Ummm...wow….so….thank you? I really need to go or I’m going to miss my flight. Merry Christmas.” With that she had bowed slightly, turned and took off, running towards the entrance to security, unable to process what had just happened. It wasn’t until she had boarded the flight, and was settled into her seat that it had sunk in. And that was when she began kicking herself (literally and figuratively). 

Sara still felt like kicking herself even though it had been 6 weeks since it had happened. She sipped slowly on the glass of prosecco in her hand, willing the plane to move faster towards S. Korea and hopefully another chance at finding him again. 

When the plane finally landed she headed straight to GD’s apartment. He was out of the country for some promotion but it was easier to stay at his place then with Allie. She entered in the code, the beeping of the door lock reminding her she was finally back in S. Korea and pulled open the door. Before she was fully inside she heard Maru’s loud meowing as the cat came around the corner to greet her, very happy that someone was finally home. She dropped her bags just inside the entryway, kicked off her shoes and slid into the guest slippers, picking up Maru as she headed to the kitchen, hoping that GD had left some beer in the fridge.

Sara woke up with a jerk, feeling disorientated and taking a moment to remember where she was. The morning light was slipping in through the blinds, Maru curled in a tight ball at her hip. She glanced at the phone beside the bed and realized she didn’t have much time before meeting Allie for lunch. It was going to be the first meeting of Operation Find Song Joong Ki and she didn’t want to be late. Thankfully, especially given how cold it had been outside last night, the place Allie had suggested was only a couple of blocks away, conveniently located between the two apartments.

* * *

Sara pushed open the door and walked in, seeing immediately that Allie was already there, seated with a bottle of soju and two beers already on the table.

“Finally!” Allie cried out, jumping up to give Sara a big hug. “It feels like months and months since I last saw you. So glad you were able to get the time off to come back for our birthdays.” She gently pushed Sara into the seat and moved back to her own. “I thought we needed a drink to get the planning started, might make us more creative”. 

“This is why I love you.” Sara laughed, picking up her drink and taking a large sip. “Good choice with the grapefruit.” 

“So did you hear from GD after you arrived last night?” Allie asked, glancing between Sara and the menu. 

“No, why?” Sara asked. 

“Oh, he had something lined up for you to do tonight that I thought he was going to tell you about but they must have gotten busy. I didn’t hear from Seung Hyun either.” 

“So what is it?” Sara asked, trying to decide how much meat she could convince Allie to order. 

“There’s a big charity rap event tonight at some Gangnam club, GD was invited but obviously can’t be there. He thought, given your taste in music, that you would enjoy it, so he had them add your name to the VIP list. I have the details in an email that I can forward you.”

“Really?” Sara asked, intrigued. “Do you know who will be there?”

Allie sighed, “All I know is that it will be people you like and that you should go. Besides I hadn’t really planned anything else for tonight.”

“Alright” Sara said. “Send me the details...and now let’s order some meat!”

After the waiter had left with their order, Sara thrilled to discover, yet again, that her Korean hadn’t left her in the six weeks she had been gone, looked over at Allie, small smile on her face. “So, what have you discovered.”

Allie grimaced. “Even with Seung Hyun’s connections, Song Joong Ki is a hard man to track down. He’s been out of Seoul the past month doing promotions and fan meets in Japan and China so even if I had been able to find him it wouldn’t have done us much good.”

As Sara listened to what her friend was saying, she felt her stomach sink, doubt creeping in. Almost as if Allie could sense the direction of her thoughts she quickly followed up. “But it’s not all bad news.” she said, her words tumbling out quickly. “The movie he filmed this past summer is finally coming out and he will be at the premier! And after the premier there will be a big party. I figured the premier was not the best place to approach him but I was able to get your name on the list for the afterparty.” she paused, frowning “though I might have said that Seung Hyun would do something in exchange. In any case, if anyone asks” an evil glint appearing in her eye “we can always just blame it on the language.” 

Sara laughed “You know your Korean is getting almost too good now to pull that off anymore but I appreciate it.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. The premier and party are tomorrow night.” 

Sara gasped “And you couldn’t let that be the first thing you mentioned? Other than an outfit for our party later this week I didn’t really pack anything that would be after party worthy, especially something appropriate for this cold weather.

“I didn’t want to say anything to you until I knew for sure you would be able to get in.” Allie said. “I can’t tell you how many awkward conversations it took but it will be worth it when Song Joong Ki sees you across the crowded party…” she drifted off, a faraway look appearing in her eyes. 

Sara sighed, if she didn’t stop this now, Allie would have created an elaborate scene from a drama in her head. “Hey, focus!” she snapped her fingers in front of Allie. “Back to the original problem, what am I supposed to wear?”

Allie grinned at her, looking very pleased with herself. “Don’t worry, I have it all figured out. One of the stylists will be coming by in the afternoon with some clothes that should work and she’s willing to help you with your hair and makeup if you want.”  

For the first time since Allie had broken the news Sara felt herself start to relax, even starting to feel that flutter which could only be the beginning of excitement and anticipation starting to build. 

“What are you going to wear?”

“Me?” Allie asked. “I’m not going. I’d be too much of a distraction...we just need to find the perfect person to take you.” Seeing the questions coming she continued quickly. “Don’t worry we will figure it out.” Pausing for a moment, she took a sip of her drink. “Besides with Seung Hyun being out of the country, the next two days are my only chance to go skiing for the next couple of weeks. He gets really whiney if I go when he’s not traveling so it’s just easier this way.”

Sara stared at her. “Are you serious? What is he, like 5?” 

“Sometimes...but he sure knows how to make it up to me…if you know what I mean.” Allie added with a smirk.

“Hey, not what I wanted to hear” Sara gasped through her laughter, picking up her empty glass. “For that the next round is on you!”

* * *

 

Song Joong Ki leaned his head against the back of the couch, hoping that if he had his eyes closed his manager would give up and walk out. He loved his job and the life he had, it was just that since Christmas everything had seemed all a little less exciting and that there was something missing.

“Joong Ki, I know you are tired” Kang De Won said softly. “But this is too great an opportunity to pass up, especially with the premiere of the movie being tomorrow. The more attention you can get, the better it is for everyone.” 

Joong Ki knew he was right, that it was his responsibility to use every opportunity to promote the movie and himself but going to a charity rap event where there would be lots of other celebrities and potentially press was just not his idea of a fun evening...it also wasn’t really his style of music. He had been invited to attend this event due to one of his many random connections that he had created over the years of working in the industry. Unfortunately, Kang De Won had caught wind of it and wasn’t willing to let it drop.  Joong Ki sighed. “Alright, hyung, I’ll go but I’m only staying for a short time.” He figured there wouldn’t be anything or anyone worth staying for.

* * *

 

Sara felt the pounding of the bass before the door had closed behind her, the large room was packed and a rapper was letting loose on the small stage at the front of the room. She didn’t recognize the performer but there was a strong beat and his delivery was crisp and fast. She knew there would be some people there that she had meet through GD but it would be easier to get in the mood if she had a drink in her hand. Grabbing a bottle of Hite from one of the many bars that ringed around the outside of the large space, she headed up to the VIP balcony overlooking the main floor, a good place to see the stage and for people watching she discovered quickly, seeing some idols she recognized and had met in the past. The guy on the stage wrapped up and another performer came out, this one familiar but she was unable to place him immediately. As the opening strains became audible over the chatter around her, she froze, staring at the guy onstage, her breath catching as she realized who it was. Woo Tae Woon or  ₩ uno was not incredibly well known but Sara had always loved the music he both produced and performed. As she let the music wash over her, she forgot where she was, leaning over the railing totally engrossed in the performance taking place on the stage below. She didn’t notice the man walking past, catching sight of her and freezing for a moment, a look of shock crossing his face. She didn’t notice him moving slowly closer, trying to figure out if she was really who he had been thinking about since Christmas, the girl he couldn’t get out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. She was leaning on the railing, her attention focused on the rapper on the stage below, mouthing the words to the song, her body moving gently to the beat, her beer momentarily forgotten in her hand. He walked closer, wondering what to say but knowing that if he didn’t say anything he would never forgive himself. As he stood next to her, looking at her, wondering what to say, she turned briefly to look at him before turning back to the stage. He could see the moment when she realised who it was, her body stiffening and her beer starting to slide out of her loosening grip. He reached over quickly, grabbing the bottle before it dropped to the floor below, likely saving a couple of people from serious injury. He held the bottle out to her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

Sara felt her heart suddenly kick start again after it had briefly stopped in the shock of realising who was standing beside her, followed by the shock of realizing she had almost dropped a bottle of beer onto the crowd below. Her attention on the rapper on the stage was totally lost, now focused on the person in front of her. Song Joong Ki glanced around, noticing that some people were starting to look at them, and seeing a small alcove hidden off to the side, grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him, still holding her beer. Sara followed after him, feeling her face start to flush and wondering if she was dreaming. Once they were out of sight, he turned to her dropping her wrist and holding out her beer. “Sorry, I thought this might be better.” Sara looked down at her wrist and rubbing lightly at it with her other hand. Seeing she wasn’t going to take back her drink, he placed it on a nearby self. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” 

Sara, looked up, pulling her hand away from her wrist. “Oh no, I was just surprised.” Joong Ki looked slightly embarrassed “Sorry again, I did not mean to surprise you.” 

Worried this might be getting more awkward that it already felt to her, she jumped in to reassure him. “Oh no, it’s ok.” They both stood there for a moment, staring at each other, seemingly unsure of what to say. As she looked at him, unconsciously rubbing at her wrist again, she took a deep breath, pulling her thoughts together and determined to not let this opportunity slip away again...screw it...she was going to lay it all out there. She cleared her throat, gathering her courage and started speaking.

“I’m sorry about what happened at the airport...I was really surprised by seeing you and I was running late and I didn’t really know what to say.” Seeing him open his mouth respond she continued on in a rush. “You are someone I’ve always…” she paused looking for the right word, probably saying she had had a major crush on him for years might not be the right way to go. “...someone I’ve always admired.” Joong Ki had been following her closely, multiple emotions crossing his face, including confusion. Sara suddenly realized she had been speaking only in English and pretty quickly at that. She flushed and pulled out her rusty Korean. “Sorry, I should have said that in Korean.” Joong Ki shook his head quickly, looking pleased with himself and responding in English. “No, I have been practicing a lot since December....but what you said, is that true?”

“What? Yes, it’s true. I was really excited that I got to meet you and then I kept meeting you...and...and it was fun.” She finished somewhat lamely, not sure what else to say without feeling like she’d come across as a total crazy. 

Joong Ki smiled at her. “I wish I could do something tomorrow but I have the start of my new movie tomorrow and then the party afterwards.” He stopped, seeming to consider something. “How about you come to the party tomorrow?”

Sara looked at him with a sheepish smile. “I actually was already planning to come to the after party tomorrow. My friend was able to get me on the guest list.” 

Joong Ki smiled. “I’m glad. I’d like to say we could go together but it would probably not be the best idea.”

“Oh that’s ok, I think my friend was going to find someone to go with me.” Sara reassured him. 

“I should find my friends but I’m really glad I saw you. You promise that you will be coming tomorrow night?” 

Sara nodded, feeling slightly breathless. He smiled at her. “Good, I won’t be able to see you much during the party but give me your cell phone.” Before she could ask, he continued. “I will give you my number in case we don’t have a chance to talk tomorrow.” Sara pulled her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it and gave it to him. He entered his number and handed it back, their fingers brushing. He looked at her for a moment, a smile growing on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”

Trying hard not to blush for what felt like the fifth time in the five minutes they had been talking, nodded. “Yes, I’ll be there.”

He gave her one last smile and slipped out of the alcove, heading back to his friends. Sara watched him go, her phone clutched in her hand. “Wow” she breathed to herself. “Allie is never going to believe this!”


	3. Be Gentle with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic gestures gone wrong, jealousy and after parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems to have taken on a life of its own...hope you're happy KB!

Sara rolled over, burying her face in the pillow, unable to contain her excitement as she remembered everything that had happened the night before. Flipping back over, she stared at her wrist, remembering the feeling of his hand gripping it firmly, pulling her after him. She was desperate to tell someone, anyone about, to squee about what happened last night. Pulling her phone off the bedside table, she wasn’t that surprised to see it was only 6:30. As tired as she felt, she knew she wasn’t going to get anymore sleep at this point until she had talked everything through with Allie. Not feeling in least bit guilty she unlocked her phone and sent off a text. 

To Allie:  
Are you awake?

To Sara:  
I am now….what’s up?

Knowing this was a conversation that would be so much better talking than texting, Sara dialed Allie’s number. Allie answered after a few rings, jumping in before Sara could say anything. “Hey, can you hold on a sec?” “Sure….?” Sara answered. She could hear rustling on the other end and then the sound of voices, too quiet to make out what was being said but she could recognize Allie, a much deeper voice responding. The noise stopped and Allie came back on the line. “Sorry, I wanted to move to the other room.” Sara, her own very exciting news sliding to the background as she started to wonder what her BFF was up to. “Ummm...Allie is there something I should know about.” Allie hesitated, her voice questioning as it came back. “Ummm….nope?” Sara prompted. “I thought you were on a ski trip...with female friends...each of you with your own room...” she paused, waiting for Allie to fill her in on why she wasn’t alone in her room. She could hear Allie exhale softly into the phone. “Oh...I see how that could sound funny...I am or I was.” she responded. “But then Seung Hyun showed up last night.”  
Sara, not expecting that, sat up in bed, nearly dropping her phone. “What? Really? How did that happen? I thought they were doing whatever it is they were doing until the end of the week.” Allie responded “Apparently it wasn’t as important as I thought, I didn’t really get any details from him last night.”  
Sara grinned to herself. “I bet you didn’t.” She could hear Allie starting to giggle. “Oh god Sara, I know he meant it to be all romantic as shit but it really didn’t play out that way.”  
“Please tell.” she said, adjusting to get comfortable on the bed again. “Just leave out all of the smutty bits, I don’t need to be more jealous than I already am.” She could hear Allie’s smile through the phone as she started talking. “It was a great day of skiing yesterday, we ended up skiing the whole day which I was not expecting and so by the time we hit the bar at the base I was exhausted. At some point I got a text from Seung Hyun asking what I was up to and I just assumed he was curious how the day was going and who I was hanging out with. I texted back that I was at the bar with the girls and that I’d call him when I got back to my room. The next thing I knew the rest of the table goes silent and I turn around to see him striding across the bar in one of his god awful TOP outfits that he knows I hate with a smirk on his face, and of course still managing to look unbelievably sexy. By this point everyone else in the bar had noticed something was happening...I haven’t looked online yet but I’m guessing there will be video of it everywhere.”  
Sara laughed “I’m not sure whether to laugh or commiserate.”  
She could hear the loud sigh that came through the phone. “That’s not all so hold your laughter.” Allie paused as if gathering her courage to keep going. “So he gets to the table...and I would like to point out that we had come directly from skiing so I was still in all my ski clothes, hair a mess from the helmet and wearing my ski boots which are hard enough to walk in when I’m feeling my best but exhausted from skiing followed by two drinks is definitely not my best…” This time she really did groan. “So he gets to the table, nods to the three others, looks down at me, says “let’s go” in his deepest sexiest voice, throws in a wink for good measure since he knows what that does to me and then reaches down to grab my wrist and pulls me straight up from my chair. Of course since I’m in ski boots I stumble up. He’s not expecting me to be so ungraceful and stumbles backward as he helps to keep me upright...and of course he manages to look sexy even when catching his unbalanced girlfriend...I, on the other hand, just look idiotic and clumsy” At this point Sara is starting to giggle softly, imagining the scene playing out in her head. Allie continued on. “He starts pulling on my wrist to lead me away from the table and so I stumble after him for a step or two, still with no grace or elegance I might add and all my shit is still at the table so I yank back wanting to slow him down. I think at that moment it finally dawns on him that there’s no way I’m going to move as fast as he wants me too and that maybe this was not the best idea and that everyone really is watching now, many with their phones out.” Sara is full out laughing at this point, not even bothering to hide it. “I so need to need to find video of this!” She gasps out.  
Allie laugh/groans on the other end. “Please don’t ever share it with me, as used to this as I am, this is definitely one video I don’t ever want to see.”  
“So you can’t leave me hanging, how did you manage to get out of this one?” Sara asks, trying hard to stifle her laughter. Allie sighed, yet again. “For a moment it was like I could almost see him thinking through his options...and then Seung Hyun drops my wrist, moves closer and leaning over to whisper in my ear says “how about I just meet you up in the room”, kisses my cheek and then turns and walks back across the bar.”  
“Seriously?? He just left you there?” Sara asks, still trying not to laugh.  
“Oh Sara, it was awful. I was left there with everyone staring at me, my friends trying to cover up their giggles. Thank god once he leaves most people loose interest very quickly though there were the usual nasty looks from some of the other women in the bar. I was ready to kill the idiot and find another room for the night when ten minutes later one of the hotel staff walked up to our table carrying a single red rose and my sneakers...let’s just say Seung Hyun has learned that grand romantic gestures and skiing don’t always go well together.”  
“You have to at least give the guy credit for trying.” Sara said. “But I’m curious where the whole wrist grab thing come from, doesn’t seem like his thing...a T.O.P. thing maybe but not a Seung Hyun thing.”  
Sara hears Allie mumble something but she can’t quite catch what she said. “What did you say?” she asks.  
“Yeah, well, that might have been my fault.” Allie says softly into the phone. “We were watching a drama together a couple of weeks ago and I might have mentioned something about how sexy the wrist grab can be.” Over Sara’s laughter she continued. “We agreed last night that maybe some of that stuff should just stay between us...but wait!” Allie cried out, her voice getting louder. “You didn’t know Seung Hyun was here so why did you call me so early in the morning?”  
As she remembered what happened last night Sara could feel the goofy grin come back to her face. “Yeah, well...something might have happened last night…” she paused not sure where to start.  
“Didn’t you go to that charity rap thing last night? What could have happened there...well... now that I think about it a lot could have happened there...but who with...did you get drunk and do something stupid?”  
Sara snorted and cut her off before she started going even further down that path. “I love how you think all I do is get drunk whenever I go out...I actually only had one drink last night.” She paused. “Now that I think about it, I didn’t even finish that drink.”  
“Ohhhh, this sounds really intriguing….just spit it out, I promise I won’t judge not matter what….or who...you did last night .”  
Sara laughed. “Fine, fine, fine, I’ll tell you.” She paused, still not sure it hadn’t all been a dream. “I ran into Song Joong Ki...or I should say he found me.”  
She pulled the phone away from her ear as Allie shrieked. “What?? Really?? How did that happen...that’s the last place I would have expected him to be.”  
“Yeah, me too. In fact I was so shocked when I saw him standing next to me that I dropped my drink over the edge of the balcony...which he managed to catch in a very sexy Descendents of the Sun type of way.”  
“Oh my god, did he just leave? Is that why you are calling me now?”  
“What the fuck! Just because you jumped into bed with Seung Hyun that first night doesn’t mean the rest of us do things your way.” She continued on before Allie could start protesting. “We had a very dignified conversation...well he was all cool, I was a little less so but still…” She could feel the excitement building again. “He invited me to the after party tonight and even gave me his number!”  
“Ohhh, did he ask you to be his date? I found someone to go with you but that would be so much better.”  
“Nope, well, I mean he did sort of say he would have asked me but that it would be to awkward and distracting with all the press. Which I totally understand.” At that point Sara realized she was almost bouncing on the bed in her excitement and took a deep breath to try and calm the flutters. “Who did you find to go with me?”  
Allie hesitated for a moment. “Let’s just say it’s someone who wants something only I can give him and he should stay out of your way….but...now that I think about it this might be good for making Song Joong Ki jealous. He’s picking you up at 8 and no, I am not telling you who it is. You’ll have to wait and see.”  
“What the hell do you mean ‘wants something only you can give’ and are you seriously not going to tell me? I feel like I should be prepared heading into this.”  
“Nope, I’m afraid you’ll not agree and the more I think about this the better I feel so just go with it. He’s someone you know and I promise he just thinks he’s taking you so you have someone to talk with, not so you can jump SJK.”  
“Allie, seriously just stop talking before you say something both of us regret.” Sara said, laughing into the phone.  
“Just remember that the stylist will be at your place at 6:30 and your mystery date will pick you up at 8. I gotta go, Seung Hyun is really awake now and I need to remind him how much he still owes me for yesterday.” She paused, catching her breath. “Have a great time, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and we are meeting for lunch tomorrow so you can tell me every little detail. Bye!”  
Before Sara could ask any more questions, Allie was gone. 

The doorbell rang as Sara was taking one last look in the mirror. She had been skeptical when the stylist had shown her the outfit but she had to admit it looked good, if she was honest with herself it looked really good and not her usual look...maybe Allie was right and she needed to mix it up a bit. She grabbed her phone and other little things, threw them in the carefully accessorized clutch and headed towards the front door, picking up her shoes and jacket on the way. Ever since she had gotten off the phone with Allie she had been playing guessing games with herself as to who it could be, who would Allie have that much sway with to get them to take some random non-celebrity to this party. She pulled open the door, shocked to see someone she hadn’t even considered standing there.  
“Hey Sara, you ready to go?” Seungri asked in his accented English. “The car is waiting for us in front of the building.” Sara, still recovering from her shock, just nodded, slipped on her heels and followed him out the door.  
In the dim light of the town car Sara had to admit that he looked good, his hair was a whitish blond and he was wearing all black that managed to look formal, casual and sexy at the same time. He glanced over at her, smiling when he caught her looking. She smiled back. “I thought the group was doing promotions in Japan?” she asked.  
“We were, though it ended a day earlier than planned. I came back last night and Noona texted asking if I would go with you. It sounded like fun.” he paused. “Jiyong-hyung said you went to the rap thing last night, how was that?”  
They chatted about the rap event, Sara pleased to discover that he had similar taste in music. They were just getting into a heated conversation about who the best idol rapper was when his phone rang, interrupting the conversation. As he started talking on his phone in lightening fast Korean, Sara pulled out her phone and texted Allie. 

To Allie:  
Seungri, seriously??????

To Sara:  
he’s really sweet once you get past the slime, you’ll have fun. 

To Allie:  
He at least has good taste in hip hop…  
what the hell do you have that he wants?

To Sara:  
waffles

Before she could respond, the car pulled up in front of the large club and Seungri quickly finished off his conversation, turning to Sara. “The driver is going to drop me off in front and then take you to a different entrance...unless you want to walk past all the press with me?”  
Sara shuddered “No thanks, I guess I will see you inside.”  
He nodded. “There isn’t supposed to be press inside so I’ll come find you.” He winked at her and slid out of the door the driver had just opened, she could see the flashbulbs going off and shouts of his name as the door shut again. She breathed a sigh of relief, very glad she didn’t have to deal with that. The car pulled around a corner and came to a stop, the door opening almost immediately. She peeked out, seeing only event staff and slid out of the car following the woman gesturing towards the door.  
The party was in full swing when she came through a side door into the main room of the club. It was different from the place she had been last night with no balcony around the upper level but a loft area in the back where the VIP section would usually be and along the main level there were a number of open room seating areas with couches and tables. She saw a number of people she recognized, both from having met them in person but also from reading Soompi and watching dramas. Just as she was wondering if Song Joong Ki hadn’t arrived yet she caught sight of him in a larger group of people on the other side of the room. It was clear he had seen her as well, saying something to the person closest and turning to walk over to her. She took a step forward, only to have an arm snake around her waist pulling her close onto another body. She could see Joong Ki stop, his smile fading, being replaced with a look of confusion. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she glanced up to see Seungri smirking down at her, a look of satisfaction on his face.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” she hissed, trying to jab him in the side with her elbow but he just pulled her closer, pinning her arm between their bodies.  
“I thought I was supposed to help you make him jealous.” he said, nodding over to where Joong Ki was standing, frozen on the other side of the large room staring at them.  
She could feel her jaw drop, her mind going momentarily blank, it took her a second to think again. “Did Allie give you that idea?”  
“No, when hyung found out I was going tonight he told me I was to pretend to be with you to make him jealous.” As he spoke, he started to angle her body towards his, his other arm coming up to loop around her waist, pulling her towards him. Sara froze for a second wondering if he really was going to kiss her and then moved her hands up to his chest, holding him still. “Seung Hyun told you to do that?” she asked, irritation starting to build.  
“No, Jiyong-hyung. Why?”  
She shoved him away, his arms dropping from her waist. “That is so not why you came with me tonight, it was just too keep me company.” She glanced over towards where Joong Ki had been standing, only to see him walking away, disappearing into the crowd.  
Wanting to stamp her foot in frustration, she turned back to Seungri, who now looked like a lost puppy, a tentative smile on his face. “I’m sorry” he said. “Jiyong-hyung said that was what you would want me to do.”  
She so wanted to be pissed at him, Joong Ki had actually been walking towards her, looking happy to see her but it wasn’t really Seungri’s fault, she really was going to have to put that asshole in his place. “It’s ok, I’ll just have to kill him the next time I see him.” Seungri laughed, his expression getting lighter. “I’ll help you...want a drink?”  
“Yes please, anything sounds good at this point...meet you over there?” She gestured towards one of the smaller seating areas. Seungri nodded and headed off to the bar, stopping every so often to say hi to people he knew. Realizing it might take awhile for him to come back with the drinks, she decided to find the bathroom, needing a quick break from the large crowds and a chance to collect her thoughts.  
The hallway leading to the bathrooms was long and dimly lit, three doors at evenly spaced intervals along the wall. Grateful for the empty hall and sudden quiet, she walked slowly towards the door at the end, lost in her own world, not able to get the memory of the look on Joong Ki’s face out of her head. Just as she was reaching for the handle to open the door into the bathroom, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. Before she could say anything, Joong Ki put a finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet and pulled her back towards the nearest closed door. He pushed it open, pulling her in behind him as he turned on the light. She stood frozen in the center of the small supply room as he moved around her, shutting the door and leaning back against it, looking over at her with a slight smile.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know how else to get you alone.” He said, not looking in the least bit sorry. “Was that Seungri from BigBang that you were just with?”  
Lost in his smile, Sara didn’t register the question right away. “What? Oh, yeah but he’s just a friend. He came with me tonight so I wouldn’t have to come alone.” Wanting to make sure he was clear, she repeated emphatically. “He’s just a friend...a friend who had the wrong idea”  
“Oh, so he’s just a friend.” Joong Ki echoed, his smile growing. “It looked for a moment there like you were more than friends.”  
Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Sara decided to just throw it all out. “He had this crazy idea that he was supposed to make you jealous…” Her voice faded off, not sure what else to say and not really wanting to dwell on it any further.  
Joong Ki pulled away from the door, moving a step closer to where she stood in the center of the small room. “What would you think if I said that maybe it worked.” He asked, keeping his gaze firmly on hers.  
Sara could feel her breath catch. “Then I guess I should go back out there, find Seungri and tell him thanks?”  
Joong Ki laughed, taking a step closer, reaching out for her hands, and threading his fingers through hers, watching her closely. “Maybe wait a moment before you do...”

Allie was waiting when Sara arrived early the next afternoon, seated at what was quickly becoming their usual spot, drinks already on table. Allie held off on the questions until she had mixed and placed Sara’s drink in front her. Leaning over the table she asked. “So...I need to hear every detail, did you see him? Talk to him? ...do something with him?”  
Sara held up her hands, deflecting the barrage of questions. “Before I tell you anything, you need to tell me why the waffles. Seungri wouldn’t say anything about it last night.”  
Allie looked confused for a moment and then laughed. “Oh, Seung Hyun had invited everyone over one night for dinner without mentioning it to me first. I had been feeling homesick and hadn’t planned on anyone else being around so I had made breakfast for dinner...scrambled eggs, American bacon and waffles with real maple syrup. Turns out Seungri is crazy for waffles, western waffles with maple syrup. So if I ever need anything from him I make him waffles and he’s putty in my hands. I must say it has come in useful on more than one occasion.”  
Sara smiled, picking up her drink and taking a sip. “But you didn’t tell him to try and make out with me did you?”  
Allie, in the middle of reaching for her own drink, froze. “Ummm, hell no. Are you seriously telling me that he tried to make a move?”  
Sara nodded. “Apparently GD told him that he was to make Joong Ki jealous. So Seungri sees Joong Ki heading my way and wraps himself around me, acting like we were about to get it on in the middle of the room.”  
Having just taken a large gulp, Allie nearly spit it out on the table. “What? Are you serious? In the middle of the party?”  
“Yup, he sure does. Obviously Joong Ki sees and heads off in another direction.” She paused, remembering the scene from last night. “Seungri felt badly about it after he realized it was not I wanted.”  
Allie put her drink down, and set her elbows on the table leaning in. “So was that it?”  
Sara smiled. “Thankfully no. Turns out he really can be like his Descendants of the Sun character. He surprised me in the hallway leading to the bathrooms and pulled me into a supply closet.”  
Allie, who had been resting her head in her hands, jerked up, hands falling to the table. “What??”  
“Yup, he sure did.” Sara grinned, wondering if she would ever be able to stop smiling about what had happened.  
“And…” Allie gestured at Sara, waving her hands for her to continue.  
Enjoying the opportunity to turn the tables on Allie, Sara hesitated, drawing out her story. “Sooooo...we talked.”  
Leaning back in her chair, Allie looked skeptical, picking up her drink. “Really, that’s all that happened when he dragged you into a supply closet...I find that hard to believe.”  
Sara leaned forward, pushing her drink to the side. “Let’s just say that when we finished talking someone might have flipped off the light…”


	4. Shirts and Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can someone not get the wrong idea when you're wearing couples shirts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is the end!

Walking back to the apartment Sara could feel the exhaustion from the last couple of days catching up with her. She and Allie had eaten a good amount of meat with a couple of drinks each on the side and with a full belly, she was ready for a nap. Since she had arrived three days ago it had been non stop activities and excitement and no time to recover from jetlag. Not that she could complain, especially when she thought back to last night. She slipped back into the apartment, heading straight for the couch. She thought about grabbing a beer out of the fridge but figured she would rather wait until after she had some rest. GD was supposed to be back sometime tonight and Allie and Seung Hyun were planning to drop by to hang out. Flopping down on the couch she pulled a blanket over herself and thought about last night, feeling herself drift off to warm thoughts about last night with Song Joong Ki...in the storage closet.  
Sara awoke what felt like hours later to loud bangs and thumping in the entryway, a moment later GD appeared in the doorway. As she pulled herself up, stretching and trying to wake up more, he grinned at her, walking over to sit on the edge of the couch by her legs.  
“Hey, sorry to wake you up.”  
“Oh that’s ok, probably good I don’t sleep too long.”  
She moved her legs so he could lean back, getting more comfortable. “Welcome back, I thought you were supposed to be back much later tonight?”  
He sighed, tilting his head to look at her. “I finished my schedule early and since we had the company jet it made it easy to leave earlier.”  
Now that she had a chance to look at him more closely she could see how tired he was. “Allie and Seung Hyun are coming over for dinner and maybe a movie, you ok with that.”  
GD nodded. “Yeah, Seung Hyun mentioned something earlier today.” He sat up a little more, leaning towards her. “Soooo, I heard somebody might have gotten lucky last night.”  
She gaped at him for a moment, leaning over to whack him. “What? What would give you that idea?”  
“Well, the fact that you look like you are starting to blush...and Seungri might have mentioned that you and Song Joong Ki disappeared at the same time last night and when he found you again you looked like you had been up to no good.” He leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms along the back, looking very satisfied with himself.  
Sara lay back on the couch with a groan. “I can’t believe you told Seungri that he had to make Joong Ki jealous. It made the evening so awkward to start off and it was so obvious what he was doing.  
GD grinned at her. “But it apparently had the desired result….and you’re welcome.” Sara kicked out, connecting with his thigh. “Ouch, you don’t need to be violent in your thanks. And to think that I was even feeling guilty about egging Seungri on and got you a present.”  
With that, Sara sat up even further. “I’ll forgive you this one time but don’t do it again...though I can’t imagine Seungri would want to try again.” She leaned over towards him, stretching her hands out. “So, what did you get me.”  
GD reached into the bag Sara hadn’t noticed sitting next to the couch and pulled out a smaller plastic bag, handing it over to her. “Don’t ask how I managed to get these, it must have been a sign that things were meant to be between you two.”  
Sara, now thoroughly intrigued, opened up the bag, reached in and pulled out a pair of slippers, soles first. She was about to make a snide comment to GD when she flipped them over and got her first look at the top of the set. She gasped in delight. Across the top of both slippers was Song Joong Ki’s face prominently displayed. “How did you...these are awesome!” She looked up at GD, a big smile on her face. He smiled back at her. “Glad you like them...and now you even have your very own pair of house slippers.” He glanced towards his room, looking back at Sara. “Before the lovebirds come over should we get comfortable?” GD winked, his attempt at being sexy lost to his inability to not laugh. “We haven’t worn the shirts since your last visit and I’m ready to recommit to our relationship.” He jumped up before Sara could kick him again and headed towards his room without waiting for her reply. Sara laughed softly to herself and slipped her feet into her new slippers, enjoying Song Joong Ki smiling up at her. 

Sara glanced down at her shirt, smiling to herself as she looked over at GD on the opposite couch wearing the other shirt of the matching couples set. They had been a gag gift from Daesung last summer after an article had appeared about Sara and GD being more than just friends. Both of them had been surprised to find out how comfortable they actually were and so partly in jest and partly in fun they liked to wear them when lounging around GD’s place. But it was the slippers that really made her smile and curl her toes with excitement. She finally had her own set of slippers to wear when she stayed here and they weren’t just any slippers. Joong Ki looked good on the slippers, his smile gleaming up at her but it was his professional smile, not the one he’d given her in the closet last night, right before flipping off the lights and pulling her close. She could feel herself getting warm as she remembered what had happened.  
“What time are they coming over?” GD asked, pulling her thoughts back to the room.  
“They should be here any minute” Sara answered. “Do you want another drink?” gesturing to her beer. GD nodded. “Thanks babe.” Sara snorted, lobbing a pillow at his head. “Seriously, stop it with that cheesy crap, it really doesn’t suit you...well maybe GDragon but right now you are so not GDragon.”  
GD giggled, throwing the pillow back at her. “Whatever, it was worth a shot.”  
Sara picked up their empty beer cans, slipped on her Joong Ki slippers with a small smile and headed towards the kitchen, turning to look back at him. “Are you hungry? Cause I’m suddenly starving.”  
He nodded. “Yeah but let’s wait until they get here, maybe order some fried chicken?”  
She smiled over at him. “Sure babe, whatever you want babe.” His laughter followed her into the kitchen.  
She was digging through the mostly empty cupboards looking for snacks when the doorbell rang. Surprised, since Allie and Seung Hyun both knew the code and usually just came straight in, she yelled out to GD “I’ll get it” and headed out the kitchen, down the main hallway to the entryway.  
Kicking some shoes out of the way, she pulled open the door, her words of welcome frozen somewhere in her throat. Allie stood there, a look of apology on her face, mouthing words that Sara couldn’t quite make out. Behind her stood Seung Hyun, a smug smile on his face. “Hey Sara, look who we found in the lobby, we couldn’t just leave him there so we brought him up with us.” Seung Hyun said as he pushed Allie into the entryway ahead of him. Sara could hear her softly say “I’m so sorry” as Allie came closer and Sara, starting to feel a sneaking suspicion that she knew who might be there, turned towards the door again. As Seung Hyun moved out of the way Song Joong Ki came into focus, a small sheepish smile on his face. She knew her mouth was open, incapable of saying anything. “Hi…” he started to say, his words suddenly trailing off as at the same time Sara felt a body press against her back, arms wrapped around her waist and a head pressed against her own as a chin rested on her shoulder. She felt GD’s breath tickle her ear as he spoke. “Ah, Song Joong Ki, what are you doing here?” Feeling like time had stopped, Sara glanced around the entryway, Allie staring at the two of them, a look of horror crossing her face, Seung Hyun next to her, trying so hard not to laugh and then back at Joong Ki, his look such a mixture of so many emotions that she almost wanted to giggle...or cry. Before she could think of something, anything to say, GD spoke again, his voice slightly unsteady due to his efforts to control his laughter. “Do you like the couple shirts that Sara and I are wearing?” At that Sara jerked her arm back into his stomach at the same time as she brought her foot down on his. He let go of her with an “umph” and at that moment Allie jumped into action. She grabbed Seung Hyun, who wasn’t even trying to hide his laughter anymore, by the hand and reached over to grab GD by the arm. She looked over at Sara, murmured “Good luck” and dragged the two men down the hallway behind her. Sara turned to look after them as she heard a yelp that sounded like GD followed by a “Noona, what the fuck, you didn’t have to hit me.” The sound of Seung Hyun’s laughter increased only to be cut off by a surprisingly high pitched cry and his more muted “It wasn’t me, it was him.”  
Sara groaned internally as she turned back to Joong Ki only to see a small smile on his face and what looked like him holding back laughter. He stepped into the doorway and leaned against the door frame. “Why don’t they call you Noona?” Sara, not expecting that question, had to think for a moment. “They did at the beginning but it just never felt right so they all call me by my name. They were also calling Allie Noona at that time because it so irritated Seung Hyun and then I guess it just became habit and so I’m Sara and she’s Noona.” Joong Ki nodded at her explanation. “So should I expect any other members of BigBang to appear and wrap themselves around you?”  
Sara felt herself starting to flush, hoping her cheeks didn’t appear as red as they felt. “I don’t think so but you never know with those guys. We honestly are all just friends.” Joong Ki raised his eyebrows at her response, looking pointedly at her shirt. She glanced down to realize that she was still wearing the matching shirt to what GD had been wearing. “Oh god, I can explain.” She glanced up at him again. “GD and I are really just friends...ALL of them are just friends,” she emphasized, hoping to get her point across. “The shirts were a joke from Daesung after there were some stories about GD and I last summer potentially being more than just friends...which we are not.” Joong Ki didn’t say anything, so she continued on. “Turns out they are actually quite comfy so we got into the habit of wearing them when hanging out together.”  
“That makes sense.” Joong Ki responded. “Actually I came by because I was wondering if you might want to get something to eat...or a maybe a drink.”  
Sara nodded. “Yeah, I would love to.” She pointedly glanced down at her clothes. “Let me change into something else and then we can go.” She pointed down the hall in the direction that Allie had left with the two guys. “They are likely in the kitchen if you want to wait. I’ll be back in a minute.” Joong Ki smiled and headed down the hallway. 

Five minutes later Sara paused in the doorway to the kitchen, surprised to see that Daesung and Seungri had shown up in the very short time she had been gone. They were standing clustered around GD watching something on his phone, Joong Ki standing off to the side. Seung Hyun was casually leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the island, his arms wrapped loosely around Allie who, for some reason, was hiding her face on his shoulder. Raucous laughter came from the three guys around the phone, Sara could see that Seung Hyun was doing his best to control his response but Sara could see his shoulders gently shaking.  
“Ahhh Noona, the look on your face. You looked so surprised as he walked off.” Seungri managed to get out through his laughter, Daesung nodding next to him and GD covering his laughter with his hand. Allie lifted her face and scowled at Seungri. “Of course I looked surprised you idiot. What guy just leaves the girl he says he’s crazy about in the middle of a resort bar in her ski boots surrounded by people all with cell phones.” Allie glanced up at Seung Hyun who wasn’t even making much of an effort anymore to hide his laughter. “You know you’re going to be paying for this for months to come right?” Seung Hyun jumped as Allie pinched his side, nodding his head even while laughing. “Be gentle! You know I’m happy to do whatever it is that will make you feel better” and followed up his comment with his best attempt at a sleazy wink. Allie flushed red and buried her face in his neck as the rest of the guys groaned. “Seriously you two get a room,” Seungri called out and catching sight of Sara standing in the doorway moved in her direction coming to a stop much to close for comfort. “Hey babe...” he said softly as the rest of the room looked on, Sara thought she could hear GD snort in amusement. “I had a great time last night, hope it was as good for you as it was for me.” Sara glanced over at Song Joong Ki and seeing the grin on his face leaned in closer to Seungri. “I appreciate the effort,” she said calmly and clearly, “but I do sincerely hope there is no next time.” As Seungri tried to figure out what exactly had just happened, Sara patted him on the check and walked across the kitchen to Joong Ki. She reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hallway that led to the front door. “Allie, I wish you luck with these idiots, hope you all enjoy your waffles and please don’t anybody wait up for me.” 

Joong Ki followed Sara out into the entrance hallway, still holding tight to her hand, releasing it only to put on their shoes in quiet, sharing quick glances and small smiles. As soon as the front door shut behind them, he pulled her to a stop from behind, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. “By the way, I love your slippers.”


End file.
